Mr Lawrence
by alliecat8697
Summary: Would you be upset to see your college teacher again after thirty years? Not exactly normal, is it? But when Olivia reunites with her teacher, her reaction isn't what Elliot expected. R&R please, story is much better than summary. Probably EO eventually:
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Wolf and Baer..

**AN: Just an idea that I had...If you don't like it, then don't read it!**

"Mr. Lawrence?" Olivia gawked, her eyes widening. She stopped in the doorway of the squadroom when she saw him exit the elevator. Geez, he looked so much older than when Olivia'd had him as a college professor almost thirty years ago. Before she'd gone to the police academy, she'd taken a few extra classes in history and science for some credits; she had figured that it couldn't hurt and it would look good on her resume. She'd quit before she could get all the credits, though, because of Rob Lawrence.

"Olivia Benson! You become one of the best ass-kicking cops in Manhattan and you don't call your favorite old professor?" Rob Lawrence joked, pulling Olivia into a hug.

Olivia laughed nervously over his shoulder. She didn't say so, but she wasn't exactly thrilled to see him. He hadn't been her "favorite old professor" at all. In fact, he'd kind of creeped her out by pulling moves on her from time to time. He had eventually caused Olivia to hate him because of an incident that she couldn't forget, unlike all the others he had put her through.

"Wow...Uh, Mr. Lawrence, if you don't mind my asking, how exactly did you find me?" Olivia asked, trying not to sound as concerned as she was.

"I saw your picture in the paper," he started, pulling out of the hug finally. "Great headlines, by the way! "NYPD Detective Olivia Benson and her partner Elliot Stabler catch the Upper East Side Rapist within two days!" I couldn't believe it! _My_ Olivia Benson?" Rob shouted.

Elliot looked up from his paperwork, his blue eyes flitting over to Rob to see what was going on. Olivia glanced at Elliot and looked back at Rob.

"Yeah...thanks, but it was really my partner who solved it," Olivia said.

Elliot stood up and forced a smile onto his face. He walked over to them and put a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "Right...you said it, she's quite the kick-ass cop," he said. "Don't know what I'd do without her."

Rob smiled. "Hi. I'm Rob Lawrence. I taught Olivia college history."

Elliot shook his hand. "Detective Elliot Stabler."

"Well, nice to meet you, Elliot," Rob murmured. "Olivia, you look so beautiful! You haven't changed too much in...what has it been, nearly thirty years?" he beamed.

Olivia tried her hardest not to look uncomfortable. "Uh, yes, Mr. Lawrence," she said.

"Oh please, babe, call me Rob," he insisted.

Olivia shuddered when she heard herself being called 'babe' by this creep. He wasn't too much older than her-only about six years-even though he'd been her teacher.

"Okay, _Rob_," Olivia said.

Elliot went to sit back down, but Olivia grabbed his arm. "El, we need to go. We _have_ to make it on time," Olivia said, looking at Elliot, hoping to give him a hint with her eyes that said, "Back me up; this guy's a creep."

Elliot nodded and looked at her for a minute and then glanced over at Rob. "Uh, yeah. We've got to go. We're working on a case right now. It was nice to meet you, Rob," he said.

Rob stared at them for a minute, a freaky grin frozen on his face. Olivia remembered that grin. That grin scared her more than she would ever admit to.

"Yes, yes, nice to meet you, too," he replied, his eyes moving from Elliot to Olivia. "Olivia, you _must_ have dinner with me some time. We could catch up."

Olivia looked away uncomfortably. "No, that's all right. I'm very busy these days."

"Oh, but I insist. Come on, Olivia, I'm paying. Tomorrow night? Seven, maybe? I'll pick you up at your place," he said.

Olivia thought about saying, "You don't know where I live", but then remembered that Rob was just suggesting that she _tell _him where she lived. _No way_.

"No, that's really okay. We will most likely still be working this case tomorrow. I'll be busy," she declined again.

"Then Saturday? I've got to get to know my Olivia again," he said. He walked forward and put his hand on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia couldn't stand it anymore. She knew that every action he made was truly perverted, behind his mask of innocence. She flung his hand off of her shoulder.

"I'm not _your_ Olivia. Never was. Leave, Rob. You're not picking me up tomorrow," she snapped, turning away from him and walking back to her desk.

"When can I pick you up, Olivia? Some time soon?"

"Just leave," Olivia grumbled from her desk.

Rob opened his mouth to say something more, but Elliot grabbed his arm. "Would you like me to show you the way out?"

Rob gave up and left, looking angry. Elliot went back into the squadroom and sat down at his desk across from Olivia. She didn't say anything. She was just shuffling through some papers, a stressed expression on her face. Elliot looked down at some papers too.

Without making eye contact, he asked, "You gonna tell me what that was about?"

"It's not big deal, El."

"Didn't seem that way." They still weren't making eye contact. Elliot was sorting different papers into two files, Olivia was typing up some reports.

"It's nothing."

Elliot, figuring Olivia wouldn't talk about it, dropped the subject. He wondered, though, who Rob was and why he had obviously scared Olivia so badly. He almost never saw that look of fear in Olivia's eyes, but he saw it when she had been speaking with Rob.

Cragen walked out of his office. "You two go home, get some rest," he said. Then he walked back into his office and shut the door.

Olivia stood up, gathered her things, and began to walk out of the precinct, Elliot following. He caught up with her.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yep," she said, smiling a smile that Elliot knew was fake.

Elliot knew that she was not fine, but he also knew that she wasn't going to tell him anything and he shouldn't push her, so he just let it slide.

"See you tomorrow," he said as they exited and walked their separate ways.

"Bye," she said with a smile that she hoped was reassuring to Elliot.

As he drove home, Elliot wondered why Olivia had been so upset when she'd seen Rob. Had she seen him do something? Even worse, had he done something to her? Something about this Rob Lawrence seemed a little sick. Just the way he had given Olivia that toothy grin, the way he spoke to her in an attempted seductive voice, the way he rubbed her shoulder when Olivia was clearly uncomfortable. Who was he?

**AN: So, this was just an idea that popped into my head...please, please, please review and tell me if this story has any worth and if I should continue. It could definitely get some E/O pretty soon if you want it to, so just tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so, I wrote some more...I've got a lot planned out already, but I've got to kind of take it slow to add some yummy suspense:)**

Olivia walked into the squadroom early the next morning, but was surprised that Elliot was already there. She handed Elliot a cup of coffee and sat down.

"Thanks," Elliot said.

"No problem," she replied.

Elliot noticed that she still had that look of fear in her face. He thought she would have forgotten about it by now, but no, she still looked just as scared as she had the night before. He knew it was kind of strange that he knew her this well, but he could definitely tell that something was still wrong. But the teacher had left. So why was she still looking so upset?

"Something happen?" Elliot asked quietly.

Olivia looked up from her computer. "What? No," she replied way too quickly.

Elliot nodded and looked back down at a paper. He knew that something was still wrong with her, but he couldn't pry. If he felt that she was in danger, then he'd do something, but she wasn't going to tell him anything right now, obviously.

They both looked up when Cragen walked out of his office. "We've got a case," he started.

_Man, already?_ Olivia thought.

"A woman in her thirties. She was walking to work early and went through Central Park. He raped her there," Cragen continued. He handed them a file. "I've got to be in court today. Munch and Fin are already on another case. You two are working this one alone," he said.

Olivia kind of liked the idea of her and Elliot working alone. Yeah, they were _working_, but still, at least Olivia got some alone time with him. They didn't talk as much as they used to, as much as they had about five years ago. They did when they got the chance, but most of the time they were busy. But she really wished that they had been given _any_ other day to work alone, rather than today. She wasn't in the mood to talk about why she was upset, or what Rob had done to her.

"All right. You want to talk to the vic?" Elliot suggested.

Olivia nodded but didn't say anything.

Elliot ignored it, thinking she may lighten up if he tried to talk to her in the car. But when they got in the car and were on the way to speak with the victim, Elliot realized that there wasn't anything to talk to Olivia about. He couldn't ask her about her family-unless he wanted a smack in the face...what was there to talk about with her anyway?

By the time they had reached the victim's house, things were getting awkward. Olivia still hadn't said a word; she'd kept quiet the whole ride there. When they got into Laura's house, Olivia put her hand on the couch to steady herself. Elliot could almost see the gears in her head turning, thinking about something. Laura looked at her with a concerned expression. Even though Laura had tears trickling down her face and she was clearly upset, she was worried about Olivia because she looked so disoriented.

"Uh, Detective, are you all right? Can I get you something to drink?" Laura asked.

Olivia's head snapped up from the floor tiles that she was looking at. "Uh, no. I'm fine. Thanks," she replied, not making eye contact with anybody but instead looking past Laura to the kitchen. She didn't want anybody to see the fear in her eyes.

Elliot looked at her for a minute, and then turned to Laura.

"You got your rape kit done already?" he asked.

"Yes, just a few hours ago," she said.

"Okay. Do you remember what he looked like?"

"He had on a-a mask. A dark green one. I couldn't see his face and I...I was just so scared, I closed my eyes!" she cried. "How could I be so stupid? I didn't look at his body 'cause my eyes were shut...I was just so scared, I didn't even think about taking in details or anything. God, how could I be so stupid?" she sobbed.

"It's not your fault. You did what many people do. We're going to get this guy," Elliot said. "Do you remember anything about him at all?"

"Well...before I shut my eyes, I think I saw a tattoo on his hip. I don't remember what it was...it was hard to tell, I just saw it...it was purple," she recalled.

"All right. We're going to get him, don't worry. If you remember anything else, call us," Elliot reminded her, handing over his card. He stood up from the couch and looked over at Olivia, who was still sitting down. It was like she wasn't even in the room with them. She was quiet, distant, and her eyes were still rested on the floor. She probably hadn't heard a word they'd said.

"Liv?" Elliot said. "Hey."

Olivia didn't look up. She just continued to pick at her fingernails and look at the floor.

"Olivia," Elliot said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Her head finally lifted up, his voice reaching her ears for the first time when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She got up from the couch.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry. Laura, may I use your restroom?" she asked.

Laura pointed down the hall. "Yes, of course. Go ahead."

Elliot wondered what she was doing. She was probably going to look in Laura's trash to see if there was any evidence or pill bottles or anything to help them with their case. But she had looked upset, too. What was going on? Was she _still_ thinking about that Lawrence guy?

When Olivia came back out a few minutes later, her face was flushed and she was running a hand through her hair. "Thank you for your time," she murmured to Laura and then left the house with Elliot following behind her.

"Did you find anything?" Elliot asked.

"Huh?" Olivia looked confused.

"Did you find anything?" he repeated. She still looked confused. "In the bathroom, Liv. Did you find anything in the bathroom?" he asked.

"Uh...no," she replied.

"Is that even why you went to the bathroom?" Elliot asked.

She ignored him and started walking quickly to the car, but he grabbed her arm.

"What's going on with you?" he asked, not angry with her, but very concerned.

Olivia looked away for a second and then back at him. She didn't say anything.

"Is it Lawrence? What happened with him?" he asked.

"Nothing. Come on, let's go," she said, breaking free of his grasp and getting in the passenger's seat of his car.

He got in behind her and looked at her. Her face was fixed into an expression of fear and nervousness. She looked out the window, her defined jaw twitching. What had Lawrence done to her? And if whatever he had done had occured nearly thirty years ago, why was Olivia so upset still? Elliot had to find out. Something was very wrong.

** AN: Please review! The more reviews I get, the more I write. The faster I get them, the faster I post more! :) Next chapter will be better! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I know these chapters are sort of short, but hey, that means that I can update more often! :)**

Later that night, they still hadn't solved the case. They had no leads, even after running through every detail of the case. The rape kit had no DNA, there hadn't been any similar rapes, and sadly, Laura had been no help. There weren't any witnesses, anything. It seemed pretty pathetic because they were used to closing cases so quickly.

Actually, the case may have been closed already if Olivia had been herself at all. She wasn't very helpful all day. She was quiet, she didn't say much, and she only replied to Elliot's questions with 'yes' and 'no' answers. Elliot needed his partner back. He hadn't talked to her again about it all day, but he really needed to figure out what was going on with her. He knew that it obviously had _something_ to do with Rob Lawrence, but he didn't know what, and he was confused as to why Olivia was still upset over her encounter with him.

They got back to the precinct around 8:00 p.m. after talking to Laura's friends and asking if they knew anybody who would want to hurt her-which they said no to. Nobody else was there; everyone else had left around 6:00, like usual. Olivia set down her things by her desk and sat down. Elliot approached her and sat down on the corner of her desk. She looked at him, confused about why he was sitting on her desk, staring down at her.

"What's going on?" he asked in a gentle but knowing voice.

Olivia sighed, but she looked a little better than she had earlier that day. She actually looked a little normal. Maybe she'd stopped thinking about Rob for five seconds. She didn't want to tell him anything, but she knew that she couldn't just never answer him, because she was beginning to become a sucky partner due to her emotional stress over Rob, and Elliot didn't deserve that.

"Look, I...I didn't expect to see Rob. That's all."

"Right," Elliot said, looking at her with clear doubt. "Listen. You've gotta trust me. You have to fix this somehow. You can't just keep walking around, thinking of Rob all day. I'm your best chance at getting rid of this, okay? Tell me what's going on."

Olivia thought about this for a long minute. She finally spoke. "My friends and I had some problems with him in college. When he dropped by last night, I was upset. But I figured everything was going to be all right because he left. But then last night, I got a visit from him, even though I told him to back off. It's not a big deal, though, Elliot. I just overreacted a little because I thought I'd never see him again. It was just an instinctive shock."

Elliot gazed at her. She had probably thought she'd gotten by with it because she'd made her explanation all wordy, but she still hadn't told him everything, and he noticed this. She had, at least, told him a few things. Rob had gone to her apartment last night? After she had declined his date three times? What a creep!

"Well, what problems did you have with him in college?" Elliot asked, thinking he might get it out of her since she was finally being a little bit open.

But no way was she telling him this. "Nothing that was too big of a deal. We just really didn't like him," Olivia said, standing up and looking down at some paperwork, trying to hide her nervousness. But Elliot could see her brain working. He could tell that she was scared to death.

"Um-hmm. What happened?" he asked again.

Olivia ignored him, pretending to read a file. Her acting failed miserably. Elliot could tell that she was just trying not to make eye contact with him. He put a hand on her shoulder, trying to be careful and reassuring. He wanted to say, "Liv, come on, you know you can trust me. I'm the best friend you've ever had and we both know that all I want to do is help you", but instead, he cut down his statement by saying, "I just want to help you. Trust me."

She tilted her head. "I do trust you. But I'm _fine_. I'll see you tomorrow," she acquitted, breaking free of his grip and leaving the precinct.

When Olivia got home, she found a vase of flowers in front of the door of her apartment. She picked it up and took it inside, already dreadfully knowing who the sender of the flowers was. She saw a card, but it was deep inside the vase. She jabbed her hand inside the glass container, but she immediately regretted it when she felt something attach itself to her hand. It was slimy and worm-like, only fatter. Then she felt another organism of the same species attach itself to her. She pulled her hand out of the vase and saw two _leeches_ on her hand. Her hand began to hurt, throbbing as they bit into her skin. She wanted to scream in horror, but decided against it in fear of waking the neighbors. She instead ran to her sink and got a knife. She scraped one off of her skin pretty easily, but the other one was still attached, and it was biting harder. Her blood drizzled down her thumb, emanating from underneath the leech, from her bites. This bite felt worse and worse as she struggled to get it off of her. She finally got it off. They both slid into the disposal, and Olivia breathed out in relief. Her hand hurt really bad. She looked down at it after running some water over it and cleaned it off. Her bites were still very visible and puffed up.

He was really sick enough to send her flowers with _leeches_ in the vase? How disgusting was he still? Hopefully he wasn't as bad as he had been thirty years ago.

Olivia grabbed the vase and threw it into her trash can with anger. She found herself nervous that he knew where she lived, even though he'd already made that evident the night before when he'd come to her apartment and tried to break in. She had to get rid of him before he did some real damage. But how? Olivia decided she'd figure it out in the morning. She locked her door and went to bed, trying to think about anything other than Rob Lawrence.

**AN: Please leave me some reviews, if you have any ideas on what should happen, tell me! I'm open to any and all thoughts! Thanks for reading so far, can't wait to write the next chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks to everybody for the great reviews! It made me want to continue really bad, so here ya go! :)**

When Olivia walked into the precinct the next morning, Elliot's spirits were immediately slammed to the ground when he saw that she still looked just as upset as she had the day before. She looked _worse_ than she had the day before. Her hair was thrown up in a clip, partially wet from her recent shower, she was wearing clothes that were inappropriate for work-an NYPD t-shirt and some gray sweat pants, her eyes were exhausted-looking and she had on the same make-up she'd had on yesterday, only now it was smuged a little. Yeah, she still looked beautiful as usual, but she looked really upset. Her face was flushed, she was wiping her eyes. She had to tell him what was going on, pronto.

Elliot stood up and walked over to Olivia and grabbed her arm. She looked at him confusedly, but he ignored it and led her into the crib. She sat down on a bed and Elliot sat down beside her.

"Look, I don't want to badger you, but you've got to tell me what's going on. I need you to tell me everything about Rob beginning to end, and "I'm fine" isn't going to work anymore. You've got to tell me so we can fix this...you aren't being yourself anymore. Look at what he's doing to you!" he pointed out. He grabbed her hand for comfort but then noticed the big, swollen...bites, is that what they were...? He stared at them. They were puffed up and they kind of looked like stab wounds, only a whole lot smaller.

"What's _that_?" Elliot asked. Then he realized he was getting off subject and wished he hadn't said anything. "Tell me what happened," he demanded.

Olivia was quiet for a minute, but she finally began to talk. "Last night when I went in my apartment, there was a vase with flowers in them by my front door. I already knew they were from Rob. There was a card, but it was inside the vase, so I reached in to get it, but there were leeches...they bit me, but I got them off," she explained.

"Leeches?" he winced.

"Yeah," she said, nodding her head with a look of disbelief on her face.

Elliot was quiet a minute. "Okay, so what happened in college?"

Olivia stared at him. "I don't want to talk about it," she said, waving her hand in the air and turning her face away.

"Tell me." Elliot stared at Olivia with eyes that he really hoped would make her open up. He was successful.

"He always used to pull moves on me. He'd massage my shoulders in class, he'd feel me up after school if I was ever the last one to leave. One day he felt me up too far and I slapped him. He was so pissed. I ran to my dorm and tried to act like nothing had ever happened. But later that night, I heard my roommate scream," she said. Elliot could tell that she was trying not to cry. "I woke up and saw Rob on top of her, raping her. I went to help her, but he hit me with a lamp and knocked me unconcious. I don't know what he did to me. He may have raped me, he may have done nothing to me. I don't know, but when I woke up I didn't _feel_ like I had been raped, and I didn't...I didn't have any evidence that said I was raped. But my bra was unhooked, and I know it wasn't like that when I went to bed. I thought he probably just...touched me. I don't think he raped me," she said quietly, wiping her eyes. "My roommate was found dead in a dumpster a few blocks from the college; she'd been stabbed three times."

Elliot felt worse for her than he ever had. She had never told him that she may have been raped, or violated, or anything else! He now understood why she had been so upset when she'd seen Rob. And he wanted to kick Rob in places that would hurt very, _very_ badly.

"Well, it was reported, right?" Elliot asked, rubbing a hand over Olivia's back.

"Yeah, but he hadn't left any DNA on my roommate, Glori. He must have worn a condom. He had an alibi, but I knew it was false because I _saw_ him raping her, and the people backing up his alibi were his two best friends. I told the cops over and over that he was the one who raped and killed Glori, but they didn't believe me because there wasn't any evidence against Rob and he had an alibi. I fought it for months, but the murder looked like suicide because of the way her stab wounds were. Sometimes I wonder if she actually did commit suicide because of the trauma of her rape, but I knew Glori. I don't think she'd have done that," Olivia said. "Rob was found not guilty on all charges. He left the school after that, and I hadn't seen him again until the other day," she finished.

Elliot felt so bad. He knew that something serious had to have happened for Olivia to be reacting this way to seeing her old teacher, but he had no idea that it was _this_ serious.

"And it's not like I can do anything now, of course. No double jeopardy," Olivia reminded him.

Elliot nodded sympathetically. "Well, you can get him for stalking you..."

"No I can't...he sent me flowers, El," she said.

Elliot realized that she was right. Rob Lawrence had raped and murdered a young girl, and violated Olivia, and was now making Olivia's life hell, but there was nothing that could be done. He was free. But if Elliot found him, _when _he found him, he'd make Rob regret every little thing he had done to Glori and Olivia.

**AN: Thanks for reading, reviews make me happy! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, everybody! Just want to let y'all know that I'll be super-duper busy tomorrow, so I will try to write a lot tonight b/c I won't be posting much tomorrow. But okay, so here you go! I sure hope you're ready to be freaked out...!**

After Olivia had spilled her story to Elliot, she went back home, cleaned herself up, and came back for work, feeling surprisingly better that Elliot now knew what was going on with her. She walked in the squad room and saw a flash of relief on Elliot's face when he saw how refreshed she looked. She smiled and put her purse on her desk. She walked over to Elliot's desk and picked up the case file and sat down and began to read it. Her eyes scanned over everything but stopped on one thing. Elliot saw her frown.

"Her rapist had a purple tattoo on his hip?" she asked suddenly.

Elliot looked confused. "What? Yeah, didn't you hear her tell us that?"

"I wasn't exactly paying a lot of attention," Olivia reminded him.

He now remembered that she had been zoned out practically the whole time he'd been talking to Laura. But what was the big deal about a purple tattoo?

"Yeah, Laura said she saw a purple tattoo on his hip," Elliot said.

Olivia picked up the phone and began to dial a number in the file; Laura's number.

"Hello? Laura?"

"Yes?" Laura asked, sounding uncertain.

"It's Detective Benson. You said your rapist had a purple tattoo on his hip?" Olivia blurted quickly through the phone.

"Yes..." Laura confirmed through the phone.

"Do you remember what it was?"

"I already said that I didn't," she snapped.

"Was it a spider, with a spider web?" Olivia asked urgently.

Laura was quiet a minute, thinking. "Actually, yeah, now that I think about it, I did see a spider web," she finally replied. "Wait, did you get the guy who raped me?"

"Yes. Yes, I know who he is. I'm going to get him," Olivia said, determination in her voice.

Elliot stared at her.

Once she hung up, she said, "It's Rob! I've got him! Laura's rapist is Rob! I saw his tattoo when he raped Glori!"

Elliot was shouting in joy on the inside, but on the outside, he just looked happy. "Let's get him."

They found the address for Rob and went to his apartment, only to find that he wasn't there. Olivia's happiness was wiped away as she realized that he may be raping another girl.

"Maybe...maybe Rob will drop off another present for me. If he does, I can get the guards to hold him for me," Olivia said, because sadly, that was the best way they were going to get him right now. They'd searched his whole apartment but had found nothing remotely helpful. The apartment didn't look like it had been lived in very much, anyway. There were a few pudding wrappers on the counter of his kitchen, but all of his dishes were clean, and there weren't any dirty clothes or much trash. He was probably never home. They left the apartment building and headed for Elliot's car.

"Yeah. Not to freak you out or anything, but I've got a feeling he's not finished with you. Look, how about I come and stay on your couch tonight-"

"That's not necessary," Olivia interrupted.

Elliot stared at her. "I think it is, Liv. He's definitely got his eye on you. You should know that better than anyone."

Olivia sighed and looked away, thinking about it for a minute. "All right, fine. But don't fuss at me when your back hurts in the morning."

Elliot chuckled and climbed into the driver's seat. He began to drive to the precinct, glancing at Olivia every few minutes to make sure she was all right. God, he wished he'd known about what had happened to Glori and Olivia so long ago. Poor Glori. _Poor Olivia_. Neither of them had ever gotten justice. Elliot suddenly felt weird for thinking of Olivia as a victim. But she kind of had been. Not exactly, because she wasn't raped, but...who knew what he may have done to her.

They got to the precinct and, deciding that there was nothing they could do until tomorrow, gathered their things and left for Olivia's apartment. When they arrived, Olivia found a box outside her apartment door. She glanced at Elliot and took it inside.

"Should I open this?" she asked.

"Why not?"

Olivia stared at him in disbelief. "It could be a bomb," she answered.

"I doubt it," Elliot uttered.

"Yeah, I do too, but we need to be careful. If it is, anything might set it off," Olivia pointed out.

Elliot nodded. "So let's be careful. You go hide behind the couch and I'll open the box so that if it blows up we won't both be dead," he said.

Olivia glared at him. "I'm not kidding, El," she said, walking over to her kitchen drawer and pulling out a knife. She approached the cardboard box and began to slowly cut the tape on the edges. She carefully lifted each flap until the box was open. She was more than relieved when she saw that the only thing in the box was a scarf. But the scarf looked familiar. It was green, with white flowers that had been turned red from blood. From Glori's blood. Olivia choked back a sob but huffed out a quick breath as she stared at the scarf.

Elliot rubbed her back gently and put his weight on his hand that was on Olivia's counter. "Glori's?" he guessed.

"Yeah." The way she said yeah, with her mouth kind of hanging open, made it sound like "Eh-Yahh". Poor Olivia. It must have been so hard on her to be looking at her dead friend's scarf. Her dead friend whose rape she'd witnessed.

"Look, we're going to get this guy and put him in jail."

"That doesn't mean anything. Glori will _never_ have justice. One rape isn't going to get him the death penalty he would've gotten if he'd been convicted on Glori's rape and murder," she spat.

Elliot nodded. "But that was a long time ago. At least we'll get him for something. Laura's strong; she'll testify and we can get him good."

Olivia shook her head. "I think I'm going to do something, Elliot. You can probably guess what it is," she began, looking into his eyes. Elliot saw something in Olivia's eyes that he hardly ever saw. Complete, utter darkness. She looked kind of evil. Her eyes, rather than being their normal warm chocolate, were now almost black. "I'm not going to tell you my plans, though, because I don't want to get you in trouble."

Olivia's words ran through Elliot's mind over and over. Was she crazy? She couldn't kill Rob! She'd ruin her career! She could never be a cop again, and then she'd never work with him again, which meant...he'd never see her anymore. That couldn't happen. None of it. Olivia deserved her job more than anyone else in the world. He couldn't let her wreck that.

"No, you can't think like that, Olivia. You can't. Uh-uh, you'll get yourself fired, you won't have your job anymore. You can't do it," he objected.

"Yes I can, and I will," Olivia snapped, storming away to her bedroom.

**AN: I love reviews, guys, they could never hurt! **_**Really!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a competition to go to...but I'm working hard today so that I'll have a bunch of updates throughout the week! **

Elliot knocked on Olivia's bedroom door, but she didn't answer. After about three times of knocking and receiving no reply, he gave up, deciding that she obviously wasn't going to talk about this situation anymore. He took a shower and wore the clothes that were in her guest bedroom closet. Afterwards, he immediately collapsed on her couch and fell asleep, hoping that Olivia had changed her mind.

When Olivia woke up in the morning, she took a shower quickly and then began to get ready. She walked into the living room, half-dressed with only her camisole and pants on, and woke up Elliot, who was still asleep on the couch.

"El, get up," she said, shaking his shoulder.

He opened his eyes slowly as if it were very painful, and then got up. Olivia flipped a lamp on and left him to get ready. She went back to her bedroom, finished getting ready, and came back ten minutes later, ready to go to work. Elliot was almost ready too; he was just pulling on his shirt. Other than that, he was prepared. They left quietly, not saying much other than a mumbled phrase every few minutes.

When they got to the precinct and had both had a cup of coffee and were really awake, Elliot noticed for the first time that Olivia still had that dark look in her eyes. She still looked angry and determined. _Determined to kill_. He leaned over his desk and spoke quietly to her.

"Stop thinking like this. You can't deal with things like this."

Olivia gazed at him, obviously irritated that he was still paying attention to her anger. "Elliot, stop getting yourself involved. All you're doing by talking to me about this is making yourself a co-conspirator. Leave me alone. Drop it. I'm not changing my mind," she said.

Elliot leaned back in his chair, feeling overwhelmed by the fact that Olivia Benson was going to commit murder and quite possibly go to prison with a life sentence. But the problem was that he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Nothing seemed to be working with Olivia. She was too determined, too sure of her decision. It made his heart beat furiously in his chest like a beast. But Olivia was obviously set on finding Rob and killing him. Elliot was just going to have to let that happen, unless he wanted to lose his best friend, and hope that she didn't get caught.

The rest of the day, Olivia worked hard on finding Rob. She searched his apartment again, hoping for something but finding nothing; she finally got a number for him, but he didn't answer. She talked to all the people that'd had contact with Rob in the past few weeks, but nobody knew where he may have been. Of course, he wasn't exactly the most popular guy. The few friends that he had hardly actually knew him at all. Olivia doubted that they'd known that he had been on trial for rape/homicide.

Elliot helped Olivia look for him, but he wasn't all that focused on Rob. No, he was thinking about Olivia. _All day_. All he could think about was what she'd look like sitting in a gray cell and never seeing a face. Not seeing a face for years. He thought about her never seeing him again, unless she got a sentence that allowed visitors. And even then, he'd hardly ever see her. He thought about what her face would look like when they put cuffs around her, and she realized that she wasn't going to be a cop anymore. But he didn't say anything to her. He didn't say anything because when he looked into her eyes, he saw that darkness, and he knew that anything he said wouldn't help. Had she gone crazy? Just _how _close, exactly, had she been to Glori? She had to have been pretty close to her, because she seemed pretty pissed for it to have happened almost thirty years ago. Yeah, what had happened to Glori was awful, but still...it had been twenty-seven years!

At the end of the day, they had still found almost nothing new. Olivia was more pissed than Elliot had seen her in a really long time. He followed her out when she left, hoping she wouldn't take her anger out on him. When she realized that Elliot was following her, she spun around and stared at him. Her eyes, to Elliot's relief, had begun to look more tired and defeated rather than angry and determined.

"What are you doing?"

"I should stay with you again, just to be sure," Elliot replied, gazing at her through the darkness of the parking lot.

"I'm _fine_, El," she said, walking to the edge of the street and putting her hand up to hail a taxi. Elliot grabbed her arm and gently pulled it back down.

"At least let me give you a ride home."

Olivia kind of smiled. It was a tiny, pathetic little smile, but still it _was_ a smile. Elliot tried not to seem too happy about the fact that he was the only one who could possibly make her smile at a time like this. He led her to his car and she reluctantly sat down in the passenger's seat, yawning.

Elliot drove to Olivia's apartment, trying to make it go unnoticed that he couldn't stop thinking about her. When they got to Olivia's apartment, she got out of Elliot's car, and was surprised when Elliot got out too. He locked the car and walked into the building with her.

"You're not staying with me tonight," Olivia said.

"Yeah I am," Elliot replied effortlessly, clicking a button on the elevator.

"Oh, come on, El, I don't need a babysitter!" she said, ironically sounding just like a little kid who needed a babysitter.

"Look, you do until we know that Rob is...taken care of," he said, not sure if it was safe to say that he would be dead, but also not sure if it was safe to say that he'd be in jail. She had sounded pretty sure of herself when she'd said she was going to kill him, but Elliot was convinced that she just couldn't do it. Now that he had seen her happy side-well, her kind of happy side, anyway-he wasn't so sure that she could kill somebody.

Olivia wiped her eyes, clearly tired. "I don't want to bring you into this at all, Elliot. It's some personal stuff and I've got to handle it."

Elliot looked over at her. "Okay," he said as the elevator doors opened and they walked out.

When they got to her apartment, Olivia saw yet another vase of flowers. Didn't Rob understand that flowers didn't exactly win a girl's heart when you'd raped and murdered her best friend in college and done God knew what to her when she was knocked unconcious by a lamp? Olivia picked up the roses, sighing heavily, and took them into her apartment. Elliot held the door for her and glanced at the bottom of the vase, just to make sure he didn't spot any leeches.

Once inside, Olivia inspected the flowers, and then spotted a card. She opened it and read it, Elliot standing behind her, reading it as well. Olivia tried not to think about it, but she couldn't help but shiver with Elliot standing there behind her, his body heat reaching her, his breath warm against her cheek. Ugh, she hated when she thought like his. _Back to business_, she thought.

She now began to actually read the card, rather than just pretend to while she really thought about Elliot. She stared down at the card. All that was on it was a number.

"He left me his number?" Olivia thought aloud.

"Well, he isn't aware that you know about him raping Laura, so...he may not consider you dangerous yet. He probably still thinks you've got nothing to hold him on, so you can't arrest him. He wouldn't give you his number if he thought that you could arrest him," Elliot said.

"I'm going to meet with him. And I'm going to...take care of him," Olivia announced.

"No, you're _not_ going to "take care of him." You're going to put him in prison for the rape of Laura Wilson," Elliot argued, grabbing her shoulders from behind and gripping them tightly in hopes of reassuring her.

"Yeah," Olivia replied quietly, quite obviously not really planning on abiding by Elliot's commands. She dialed the number on the card and waited.

"Hello?" she heard Rob's evil voice bellow through the phone.

"It's Olivia."

"Olivia? Oh, I'm so glad you called, dear! Would you like to set up a date? Get to know me a little better than you used to?" Rob breathed.

"Yes, I'd like that," Olivia replied, just as excited about their little date as Rob was. Yeah, so they were excited for two very different reasons, but still...

"Great! Where would you like to go?" he asked politely, like there was actually anything _polite_ about him.

"Um...how about we meet...at Brooklyn's ice cream factory. And then we could have a nice stroll through Central Park."

Elliot knew that "a nice stroll through Central Park" was really either murder or an arrest made.

"Fantastic," Rob's voice came through the phone.

"I'm not sure what got into me the other day, Rob. I think I was just embarrassed because my colleagues were around. I'll meet you at the ice cream factory," Olivia said.

"All right. I'll see you there," he agreed, hanging up.

Olivia smiled. She had him. And she _was_ going to kill him.

**AN: REVIEW! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Well, looks like I'm stuck home with the flu **_**again**_** today...sucks for me, but rocks for you 'cause I can update more! lol, fever's up...more writing for me! ~Allison(:**

Olivia realized once she'd gotten off the phone that she had never even discussed what _time_ she was going to meet Rob or when. She felt so stupid. She'd been so excited when she found out that she'd caught him in her little trap that she'd forgotten to even find out when the "date" was. She picked up the phone and called him again, hoping he'd answer.

"Hello?" Rob's voice came through.

"Rob, it's Olivia again. I'm sorry, I completely forgot to ask when our date is. I assumed it's tonight, but what time?"

"If you could meet me at the ice cream factory by seven, that'd be great," he said, "Because it'll take a while when we're done to get back to Manhattan from Brooklyn."

"All right. Sounds wonderful. I'll be there," Olivia replied enthusiastically, and hung up the phone.

Elliot stared at her. "Please don't do this. Just arrest him. I'll come for back up."

"No, you won't come for back up. It's _my_ date. I'll decide what to do with him. Do _not_ follow me," Olivia snapped.

Elliot was about to say something back, but Olivia flipped around and went to her bedroom.

About twenty minutes, later, she came back in, wearing a red dress, which Elliot thought she looked amazing in, and silver heels. She hadn't put on too much more make-up. She only wanted to look dressy enough to make Rob think it was a real date. Then she'd get rid of him. She had a small red purse in her hand. There was no doubt in Elliot's mind that the only thing it contained was her gun.

He stood up and grabbed her arm. "Don't do anything stupid, Liv. I mean it. You need to think about what you're doing. You've got to understand what a big deal it is," he hissed right up in her face.

Olivia's eyes widened, but she didn't look all that affected. She rubbed his shoulder gently and then freed herself from his grasp. She left the apartment without another word to him.

After Olivia had left the apartment, Elliot began to think. A million different thoughts about Olivia circulated through his mind, pounding on his brain until he felt overwhelmed. He had still seen that evil look in Olivia's eyes. That evil look that confirmed that she was still intent on killing Rob. She _couldn't_ do it! She wouldn't be a cop anymore; she'd go to prison! She may have thought that she could do it without getting caught, but Elliot knew better than that. His team was good enough to figure it out. They'd easily find out that she had killed Rob, and then Olivia would go to prison for murder, and Elliot wouldn't see her anymore.

As the horrible thoughts came crashing into his mind, Elliot realized that he couldn't let her do this. He couldn't let her destroy her life like this. He pulled on his coat quickly, stuffed his gun into its holster on his waist, and ran out of her apartment. He hailed a taxi and told the driver to take him to the Brooklyn Ice Cream Factory.

When he got there, it was fairly crowded, but it was easy to spot Olivia in her short, beautiful red dress. Elliot tried not to be seen. He sat three tables behind them. It seemed like a safe spot for an observer, because there were other people between him and Olivia and Robert, but he could still see Olivia. He highly doubted that she'd kill him in here, but Elliot had decided to come the the ice cream factory anyway, just in case they decided not to go to Central Park and they hung around there for a while.

Rob's piercing blue eyes were like bullets, shooting into Olivia's soul. Elliot thought that Olivia probably had to have been very uncomfortable with those pale blue eyes staring at her.

After about an hour of just sitting there, watching Olivia eat ice cream with a killer, Elliot became very bored. Luckily, they finally got up and left the restaurant. Elliot followed them out and saw them get in Rob's car, Olivia murmuring "So I guess we're off to Central Park," as she sat in the passenger's seat. "Can we go to the Gapstow bridge? Because I..."

Elliot was unable to hear her voice after those words; she'd closed the car door.

Okay, good, so at least they were still going to Central Park. Elliot hailed a taxi quickly.

"Central Park," he said.

The taxi driver turned around. "_Central Park_? That's far!"

"Yeah, I know. I'll pay you as much as you need, plus tip. Just take me there, quickly, please," Elliot replied, shutting the door and not bothering to buckle his seat belt.

The driver shook his head but started driving anyway. Elliot was nervous the entire drive there. Every time there was a long red light, all he could think was, _What if Olivia's already there? What if she's got a gun to Rob's head? _The lights seemed to get longer and longer, and it became more and more painful for Elliot. What if she was killing him right then? What if Rob was dead, and Olivia was trying to hide his body? Were there any witnesses? Yeah, so usually people didn't hang around Central Park at this time of the night because of the muggers everywhere, but there could be witnesses anywhere else! Surely somebody would hear a gunshot...

By the time the taxi had finally gotten Elliot to the park, his heart was beating faster than it ever had in his entire life. He practically threw $60 at the driver and hopped out of the car. When he looked around, he didn't see Olivia and Rob anywhere. Central Park was enormous. How was he supposed to find her? She could be anywhere in that gigantic park!

He started running down the sidewalk, looking for her red dress but seeing nothing. He thought hard. How could he know where she was? Then it hit him. He remembered that she'd said she wanted to go to Gapstow Bridge. They had to be there.

Elliot, who, having lived in Manhattan his whole life, knew the park by heart, began to run towards the Gapstow Bridge. He heard Rob yell.

"Olivia, what is that? Stop it! Somebody help-"

"You shut your mouth or I'll pull the trigger right now!" Olivia's voice rang out through the air.

Elliot ran faster and faster until he saw Olivia up close, standing by the bridge, in her sexy red dress, with a gun held to Rob's temple. What was she waiting for? Elliot didn't want her to kill Rob, of course, but he didn't really understand why she wasn't either killing him or arresting him immediately. Instead, she was just standing there with a gun to his temple.

"Before I kill you, you have to tell me what you did to me," Olivia said, jamming the gun further into his temple and clutching his arm so hard that her knuckles were white.

Rob looked very scared. "How am I s-supposed to t-tell you what I did to you without some incentive? Don't kill me and I'll tell you!" he said.

Olivia laughed. "No, no, no, Rob, I'm going to kill you no matter what. If you _don't_ tell me, I'll shoot you in your leg first, and make you have some pretty damn bad pain, and then I'll shoot you in the gut, and then in the shoulder, and you'll stay alive because I won't hit a major organ; you'll just stay alive and concious and in pain until you bleed to death! Or..." Olivia said, "Or, I could just give you a quick shot to the head and you'd die before you felt anything."

Rob was crying really hard. Elliot kind of thought it was funny because Rob had acted so tough, but then again, nothing was _really_ funny about the situation. He stepped out from the tree that he was hiding behind and made sure Olivia saw him.

"God, what are you doing here, Elliot?"

"Stopping you from doing this. You can't do this, Liv. Don't. You'll never be a cop again. You will go to-"

"I don't give a shit!" Olivia interrupted him. "He raped and_ murdered_ my best friend!"

"But we've got him, Liv. We've got him for the rape of Laura," Elliot said, trying his best to remain calm and negotiate with her.

"I don't want him for the rape of Laura; I want him for the rape and murder of Glori!" she roared.

Elliot thought that at any moment she would pull the trigger, and somebody would hear them and come arrest her. He had his gun with him, but he didn't want to use that around her, and he was pretty sure that it wouldn't make anything better.

"Don't do this. Come on, drop the gun," Elliot said, slowly beginning to walk towards her.

"Don't come near me, Elliot! Come any closer and I'll kill him!"

"All right. Okay, I'm not coming any closer," Elliot answered as calmly as he could, stopping where he was and not taking a single step closer to her.

Olivia didn't look at him. She was concentrating on Rob. "Tell me what you did to me, and I'll make this fast and easy for you."

Rob was crying. "I...didn't rape you. I promise. I just stripped you and..."

"_AND WHAT?"_ Olivia screamed.

"You know...touched you," Rob cried.

Olivia looked away for a minute, trying to compose herself and get her hand to stop shaking. She looked back at him with an evil but calm look in her eyes.

"You'll go quickly," she huffed quietly.

Olivia pushed the gun further into his skull. Her finger was sweaty on the trigger. Should she do it? _Could she do it?_

** AN: I decided to leave you with a nice little cliff hanger...review if you want the next chapter up soon! The more reviews I get, the faster I put up the next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: You guys wanted updates, I know! I left you at a pretty sad place! (: So here you go...**

"Liv, please don't do it," Elliot said.

Olivia couldn't really hear him very well. She was concentrating on the trigger. It felt really hot. It needed to be pulled. It was wet from her sweaty index finger. That trigger needed to be pulled. Her finger trembled.

"Don't!" Elliot yelled.

Olivia was yanked from her thoughts at the sound of his voice again. She finally looked at him. He had a sad look of desperation etched on his handsome face. She felt sorry for what she was about to do. She really did. But she _had_ to do it...right? Yes. Rob had violated her, and he had raped and killed Glori.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, so quietly that the only way Elliot could tell what she was saying was by reading her lips.

"No! Wait, just wait a minute, Olivia. Just wait a minute," he said quietly, desperately.

Olivia took her finger off the trigger, just barely. She looked back at Rob, who was silently weeping.

"Listen to me. If you shoot him, you go to jail. If you go to jail, you don't work with me anymore. If you don't work with me anymore, my life's hell," Elliot explained.

Olivia glanced at Elliot quickly but then looked back at Rob. "I'm sorry," she said, louder this time.

"Do you know why my life will be hell if you don't work with me anymore?" Elliot asked.

Olivia didn't answer.

"Because I love you. You can't leave me. And if you pull that trigger, you _will_ leave me. I don't want that to happen, Liv, because I'm in love with you," he confessed desperately. It was the complete truth. He was in love with her, one-hundred percent. But he'd never had the courage to tell her until now, when she was about to ruin her life.

For the first time that night, her full attention was on Elliot. She stared at him in shock, another tear escaping her eye and sprinkling onto her smooth cheek. She opened her mouth, but didn't speak for a minute.

"Really?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, _yes_, really," Elliot huffed.

Olivia stared at him for another minute, and then looked back at Rob. Anger instantly formed on her face once again. But then she looked back at Elliot. The thing she did next startled Elliot, but also flushed relief throughout his body. She took the gun away from Rob's head, but kept a him in a good grip by holding his arm, and threw the gun to the side. She blinked a few times, and then closed her eyes for a minute and looked down. When she looked back up, she was Olivia Benson again, the Olivia Benson that Elliot loved. She breathed out loudly, and then got behind Rob.

"This," she started, kicking him really hard in the ass, "Is for what you did to me." Then she yanked his arm and turned him around to face her. "And _this_," she said, kicking him about a million times harder in the balls, "Is for what you did to Glori."

Rob keeled over, holding his manhood. Elliot ran over to them, feeling more relieved than he had in his whole life, and grabbed Rob.

"You okay?" he asked Olivia.

Olivia looked away. "Ah...No," she replied walking over to a tree and throwing up.

While she was gone, Elliot decided to try to negotiate with Rob.

"Okay, listen to me. You better not tell _anybody_ what happened to tonight. _Ever_. Do you understand me?" Elliot asked.

"Why shouldn't I? She deserves to be locked up too! She held a gun to my head-"

"And didn't pull the trigger," Elliot interrupted. "She won't get any time for that anyway because she's a cop. You just keep your mouth shut, or else you get another kick in the balls," he said. "From _me._ Which means it'll feel a whole lot worse than what she just did," he added.

Rob looked up in fear. "Whatever. She wouldn't get any time anyway, so I don't see the point in getting another kick just to get her suspended for a couple days."

Elliot knew that in actuality, Olivia would be in prison for awhile if anybody found out about what happened, whether she was a cop or not. But Rob was too stupid and knew too little about the law to understand that, so Elliot was pretty certain that he had Rob's trap shut.

Olivia finally showed up beside Elliot as he called Cragen and got a police car to pick up Rob.

When Cragen got there and took Rob away, he congratulated them both on a job well done and sent them home. They hailed a taxi and got inside, not saying a word.

Everything was silent for a while, but Olivia eventually had to talk. "Elliot, I appreciate you saying what you said either way, but I need to know...were you telling the truth, or were you just saying that to make me stop? Either way, you saved my ass, so please just tell me the truth," she said, looking him in the eyes.

He stared at her for a long time, and then dropped his eyes. Part of him wanted to take it back, to return to professionalism, but he also wanted to know if she felt the same way.

"I meant it. Every word was true."

Olivia stared at him for a minute, and then became embarrassed. She dropped her head and looked at her lap, her hair falling in front of her face so she was no longer visible to Elliot. She lifted her head up and looked out the window. She didn't want to look at him when she made her ultimate confession.

"I love you too," she said.

Elliot smiled, not knowing what to say. They were silent the rest of the way to Olivia's apartment. Things were perfect.

**AN: All right, so I know that this is a kind of short chapter, but I thought it was a pretty good stopping point. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue; I really like how this chapter ended so I kind of want to leave it here. But you guys **_**PLEASE **__**REVIEW**_** and tell me if you liked it, and if I should write more or if I should leave it here. Thanks for reading! ~Allison~**


End file.
